


Afternoon Glow

by kori_eneti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: <--Yuuri, After School - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Just the two being cute, M/M, Making Out, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kori_eneti/pseuds/kori_eneti
Summary: Yuri has certain duties, as Student Council President. But it's eating up all his time, and his boyfriend is getting impatient. So one day after school, Viktor decides to push for some affection.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Afternoon Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> My friend asked me to write this for her, so I did, and now I'm uploading it because why not!  
> It was meant as a joke but didn't really end up that way? eh

It was late afternoon, but the sun’s warm glow was still seeping into the almost-empty classroom. At one of the front desks was Yuri, his lip pinched between his teeth as he focused intently on the papers spread around him. He just had to finish one last report before he could go home.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his job as Student Council President, but it was so much work. He often found himself returning home late every day of the week, and by then he barely had enough energy to do his homework, let alone talk to his family and friends. Yuri had taken to using his lunchtimes completing maths worksheets and essays in an empty classroom. But he had to stay on top of his grades if he was ever to get into the university he wanted. And so he was left with a dwindling spirit, and a very restless boyfriend.

As the classroom door creaked open, Yuri spared a quick glance before realising, with a touch of guilt, who it was. Pushing aside the distraction he turned back to the paper and continued writing. He’d deal with his boyfriend afterwards. 

Viktor quickly assessed the situation and silently sat down at the desk beside him. From where he was sitting, the light coming through the windows created an orange halo around his head. The edges of his mouth quirked up in fondness.

Scooting over towards the hardworking boy, Viktor whined, “Yuriiiii.”

“I’ll be done in a few minutes,” Yuri mumbled. 

Viktor huffed, and paused for a second. But he quickly became impatient and moved even closer, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. Yuri seemed to freeze, and his boyfriend panicked, wondering what he’d done wrong. But he resumed his scrambling writing, although it did seem to be slightly more hurried. 

Pressing his forehead into Yuri’s back, Viktor squeezed even tighter. He missed the cloud of colour washing over his boyfriend’s face, and the delicate tremor that threatened to ruin his report. At this point Yuri was having a hard time concentrating; all he could think about was the way Viktor’s silver hair was tickling the back of his arm, and the warm press of his head into his lower back. 

Yuri spared a look back, and his whole body nearly shivered at the sight. His boyfriend was draped around him, head burrowed into his shirt, and Yuri knew that his concentration wouldn’t be coming back any time soon. He reached over the tap Viktor’s head and nearly gasped as he tilted his head lazily to the side, revealing bright eyes and a delicately flushed face. 

Both boys pulled themselves upright momentarily, before coming to a silent mutual agreements and diving in to close the space between them. Their lips met gently at first, a rhythmic flow of holding and releasing. Yuri settled his arms around Viktor’s thin frame, and in turn Viktor tangled a hand through his hair and cupped the other around his jaw. Viktor pressed forward, driving them into a more passionate kiss. He nibbled on Yuri’s lip who quickly let out a whimper, opening his mouth in surprise. Viktor took hold of the opportunity and pressed his tongue inside, brushing over his teeth and sucking on his lips. 

It wasn’t long before hands wandered, and Viktor found his by Yuri’s stomach. He played with the hem of his shirt before slipping his hand underneath. Yuri shivered as fingers trailed up his chest. Viktor leaned in to kiss his neck, and Yuri breathed a heavy moan into his ear. He didn’t know he was so sensitive there. Viktor felt his pants tighten and pulled back with a heavy blush. Both were breathing hard, and a timid smile stretched over Yuri’s cheeks. 

“Uh, we should probably go now.” Viktor stumbled over his words. “The janitor will be locking up soon.”

“You’re right,” Yuri whispered. His face was still flushed, and he look as tousled as he felt. He hurriedly tucked his shirt back in and ran a pale hand through his hair.

Viktor lent one last look at Yuri’s swollen pink lips before practically running away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuri,” he called without turning back around.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to little L: you've inspired me to write all the make-out sessions I want (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥  
> \- kori


End file.
